The Misadventures of the Mistress of Magic
by JediKendalina
Summary: The title is pretty self explanitory. This is about some adventures some of my OCs have from my book in progress 'The Dark Sorceress'. This can be read as a stand alone or along with the book. Hope you enjoy. One-Shots
1. Chapter 1

A blood curdling scream fills the air followed by a thump and then silence. Star looks up from the book she is reading on the floor of the living room and looks towards the kitchen where the scream originated from. Serena quickly walks into the living room and looks around. Star arches an eyebrow at her and Serena shrugs,"We're fine... just a small accident."

Star's eyebrow arches up even farther when Katniss starts murmuring from the kitchen something along the lines of,"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy. But I hate spiders, so bye-bye spider." With that Katniss walks into the living room and flashes a smile at Star who is trying her hardest not to laugh.

Katniss frowns and places her hands on her hips,"When you have faced such a worthy opponent and emerge victorious the you can make fun of us." Star smirks then turns back to her book then screams. Serena joins in as Star leaps off the floor and the both cower behind Katniss whose mouth drops as she says "You have to be joking."

For an enormous spider has emerged from under the couch Star was sitting next to. It slowly creeps forward before it is stopped in its tracks by a boot landing on top of it. Katniss inches forward now half barefoot as Serena stage whispers,"Careful, it might bite you." Katniss gingerly lifts the boot only to bring it back down on the floor repeatedly screaming,"Die, die, die! Stupid spider!"

Katniss soon abandons the boot in her hand and stomps on it with the boot on her foot. She picks her foot up and brings it down again. "What are you!? Freaking Super Spider!?" After another minute of stomping and a couple of course words from Star that has Serena glaring Katniss finally stops stomping. Katniss brushes imaginary dust off her clothes and then flips her hair and glides out of the room. Star and Serena stare at each other then at the now smashed spider. Then with a couple shrugs they also turn to leave the room. Neither one of them noticing one of the Spider's legs moving.

**Ok so, that's that. Hope you like it. Feel free to leave a review. I'll probably be writing some more of these but we'll see how it goes. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, but I just got this inspiration from a Facebook post and I got a brilliant idea and had to write it down. Enjoy!**

Katniss peaks through the lab doors and after another glance behind her, darts into the room. Making her way to the far wall she enters the numbers '10, 19, and 06' into a small safe of the wall. Instead of the safe opening however, a panel near the floor move revealing a hole just large enough to crawl through. After she squeezes in and makes sure the panel closes behind her, Katniss crawls down the tunnel. It gradually gets bigger before opening into a decent sized room. Katniss jumps to her feet and flips a switch to her right turning on a couple of lights, revealing yet another lab. This one though, is far stranger as there are many glass aquariums and small cages throughout the room along with pot or two.

Slipping her hand into her purse, Katniss pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a large tarantula looking spider the size of a dinner plate. She quickly dumps it into an empty glass aquarium and places a lid over it. Crouching down, she smiles and says,"Now Archie, you know you have to stay down here. Otherwise people try to kill you... like what happened out there." She waits for a moment as the spider stares at her before continuing. "I know that stomping on you didn't kill you but there are other ways for someone to kill you. So just be a good mutant spider and stay there."

Katniss stands up and walks over to a mini freezer. "Are you hungry Archie?" She pulls out a frozen mouse and places it in the aquarium with the spider before turning and heading to another, larger, aquarium with a tag saying "Ralph". She picks up the lid and murmurs,"How are you my sweet boy?" Reaching in, Katniss pulls out a green and black snake. She wraps it long, slender body behind her neck and braces it's head in front of her face. "Have you been a good boy?" The snake's tongue flicks out in response and Katniss smiles then releases his head to look around. She turns to a large computer to her left and strides over it bringing up a file marked 'Boomslang'. She reads through the results of a test to do with poison as Ralph makes his way to the ground before slithering away.

Several minutes later...

Katniss pulls out her phone, calls Star and waits for her to answer. When she does quite grin crosses Katniss' face. "Hey Cousin, guess what!" A sleepy "What?" Is her reply. Katniss strides over to a metal table a picks up a small glass bottle filled with a light green tinted liquid in it. "I got your birthday present! Come on down to the lab and get-" she pauses noticing Ralph has gone missing. "It." She shrugs then makes her way over to the exit.

"It's a new poison I made. A few drops in the blood stream and it prevents it from clotting. Now only that, the blood then runs out of every hole in your body! How cool is that!?" A chuckle and a quick,"Be right there." Is the reply before Katniss hangs up and crawls back out of her secret lab.

**So, what do you think? Was it good or not so good? Ralph may or may not appear in my story 'The Dark Sorceress'. Feel free to leave me a review, they brighten my day. **


End file.
